A Christmas twice as Super
by sasha272
Summary: Kara invited Lois and Clark to celebrate Christmas at her place with the Danvers family. One detail she omitted to mention, however, was that her girlfriend Lena Luthor would be there too.


Disclaimers: I don't own Supergirl.

A/N: Some kind of funny piece for the holiday. Lois and Clark will always be Tom Welling and Erica Durance for me and I thought it would be fun to have them together for Xmas with the Danvers family.

Mon-el went back to his people and is doing whatever, frankly I don't care.

It was supposed to be short drabble but then, it kept going, so yeah, I don't know what happened, blame my love for Lois Lane and Lena Luthor.

Thank you _fanaticalqueergeek_ for the proofreading.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Alex, Maggie and Eliza were doing some last minute shopping while Kara and Lena were setting everything for dinner at Kara's apartment. Since Lena and Kara had decided to take their relationship to the next step and would be moving in together soon, it was their last Christmas in the blonde's apartment.

Lena was checking the cooking of the vegetables, making sure they were okay when she heard giggling. She looked up and saw Kara happily throwing more tinsel on the tree. She smiled at her girlfriend's joyful expression. With one last look at the stove, she walked toward Kara and hugged her from behind, kissing her neck. "I think that's enough, darling."

Kara pouted. "There's no such a thing as enough Christmas decoration."

"I think there is." Lena chuckled.

The blonde turned around to see her girlfriend and did her best puppy face. "Are you sure?"

The CEO laughed. "Cute, but yes." She leaned in and kissed Kara sweetly until they heard a knock on the door. She raised an eyebrow. "I thought Winn and James were coming later?"

"Me too." Kara shrugged, kissing Lena one last time before moving to the door, not bothering to check who was behind it with her X-ray. She opened the door and saw Lois and Clark.

"Oh my god, you're early!" The blonde squealed as she surged forward to hug her cousin and his girlfriend.

"Ouch, easy cuddle bug, not all of us are made of steel." Lois patted the girl's back.

The super hero broke the embrace and smiled sheepishly. "Oops, sorry." She stepped to the side to let them in.

"Clark wanted to surprise you by arriving early." Lois stated as she dropped her purse on the floor. "Are we the first here?"

"Kind of…" Kara answered nervously as she darted her eyes toward Lena. She might or might not have forgotten to mention their relationship to Clark and was hoping Alex and Eliza would be there to soften the blow of the news. Unfortunately, they were still out and it looked like she'd have to do this alone.

"Miss Luthor, what are you doing here?" Clark asked before Kara could say anything.

"I invited her." Kara explained, motioning for Lena to come closer.

Lena moved forward and greeted Lois. "Ms Lane."

Lois raised an eyebrow. "Ms Luthor, what an… unexpected surprise."

"I can see that." Lena glanced at Kara questioningly. She thought the girl had told everyone she was coming but clearly she didn't. She turned toward Clark and offered her hand to shake. "Mr Kent."

Clark shook the CEO's hand quickly before looking at her cousin. "What?"

The blonde crinkled her nose. "I invited her." She repeated.

The man frowned. "I thought this was a family thing."

"She is family." Kara stated matter-of-factly, resting her hand on Lena's lower back.

Lena couldn't help but smile lovingly at her girlfriend after her comment. To hear her say that without blinking an eye made her feel warm inside, like she had found a home, a family in Kara too.

"You…" Clark stopped talking when he noticed his cousin's gesture before clearing his throat to focus back on the conversation. "Maybe we should have discussed this beforehand."

Kara crossed her arm almost petulantly. "This is my apartment, if I want…"

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Lena interrupted, not wanting the tension to escalade because of her. "I should go."

"No!" Kara grabbed her girlfriend's elbow gently to make sure she wouldn't move. "You stay, everyone stays and we're all going to enjoy our dinner."

"Kara, can I talk to you in private for a minute. Excuse us." Clark dragged his cousin toward the bedroom without waiting for an answer, leaving Lois and Lena standing in front of each other in the middle of the room.

* * *

"Well…" Lois said after a moment of silence. "Christmas is always an adventure with them but I have a feeling this year will break aaalllllll the records." She moved toward the fridge, opening it to search for a bottle of wine Alex would have opened already. That girl knew how to drink, she liked that. She smiled when she spotted a bottle of white wine, quickly putting in on the counter. "A glass? You look like you could use one."

"Yes. Thank you." Lena smiled politely, sitting on one of the kitchen stool.

Lois swiftly grabbed two glasses and poured wine in them. She handed Lena hers before asking. "So any interesting news on L-Corp?"

The CEO raised an eyebrow. "If you want a scoop, I'm afraid you'll have to ask for an interview during the office hours, Ms Lane."

"It was worth a try…" Lois muttered before taking a sip of wine.

"She knows!" They heard Clark shout. "Kara, are you out of your mind?"

"I'm not a child and technically I'm older than you, you don't get to talk to me like that!" Kara shouted back.

Suddenly, there was a dent on the wall. Lois looked wide eyes before turning her attention toward Lena. Her face was unreadable but it was better to be safe than sorry. "It's nothing, the walls are really thin in this building." She said in an attempt to cover it up. Why was Alex away when you needed her? She sighed, she guessed she had to be the voice of reason. "Excuse me." She walked toward the bedroom, opening the door and quickly stepping inside. "Hey, kiddos, I think you should take the Super down a notch before you tear that place down."

"Lois, back me up here. Kara told Lena Luthor who she was!" Clark almost whined.

"Of course I'm going to tell her, she's my girlfriend!" Kara exclaimed.

"Your what now?" Lois asked bewildered.

Kara sighed. "Lena and I are dating for a year now."

"A year?" Clark almost choked. "And you didn't say anything!"

"Because I knew you would lecture me about it. Look how you're reacting now." The blonde pointed out.

They stopped arguing when Lois suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh my god, Kara…"

Kara frowned. "What's funny?"

Lois shook her head, wrapping an arm around her stomach like it was hurting from laughing too hard. "I mean, come on, really?"

Kara and Clark both crossed their arms in slight annoyance. "Lois, you're not helping." Clark declared.

"I'm sorry…" Lois breathed out between laughter. "I'm sorry…" She left the room still chuckling and went back to the kitchen. She took a deep breath to calm down and grabbed her drink. She took a sip before turning toward Lena. "So, you and Kara huh?"

"Yes." Lena replied slightly irritated. She couldn't see why her relationship with Kara was so laughable. "Also I fail to see what's so funny about it."

"It's just… Unexpected."

"Isn't it the theme of the evening?" The CEO said with a forced smile before gulping the rest of her wine.

"Mmhhh…" Lois agreed, sitting back on her stool.

Lena pondered the situation for a moment before deciding to lay all her cards on the table. "I understand that with my family's history, it can be hard to believe it but I love her. I have accepted all the facets of her life and I would never purposely hurt her. Kara can see past my last name and I hope someday, you can too."

Lois studied the woman for a minute, not answering. "It must be serious if she told you..." She suddenly remembered a conversation with Kara and chuckled. "I should have known, she kept gushing about you over the phone the last time we talked. I swear this girl can ramble like no one."

The raven-haired woman chuckled. "I know, I think it's really cute, actually."

Lois chuckled with her before becoming serious. "Listen, I'm sure someone covered the shovel talk already but…"

"I know," The CEO interrupted. "You not only have Kara's secret to protect but Clark's too."

"No, it's not about Clark, although yes, if you do anything stupid like telling somebody about his secret, I'm not scared to come after you but…" She paused to make sure the woman was paying attention. "I'm not a damsel in distress who needs Superman's help to do the dirty work. I'm a Lane, I know how to make things look like an accident and if you hurt Kara, L-Corp will need a new CEO to replace the one missing."

Lena could feel the muscles in her jaw tense. "I heard you loud and clear." She wanted to say more but decided to bite her tongue. After all, she was trying to make a good impression on Kara's family and she couldn't really snap at the woman, as infuriating as the situation was.

"Good… I don't really trust you."

The CEO rolled her eyes. "You don't say."

"But I trust Kara so, consider yourself on probation." Lois stated. "I'll try not to let my opinion on your brother cloud my judgement."

"I appreciate that." The raven-haired woman answered genuinely.

Silence settled between them until Lois spoke again. "Of course, a L-Corp exclusive would help…"

"I wouldn't push my luck if I were you, Ms Lane." Lena replied with amusement in her voice.

"Fine, Ms Luthor." Lois rolled her eyes. "But now I know how Kara gets her intel."

"I beg you pardon?"

"About that," Lois continued. "Did you two do… you know…"

Lena raised her eyebrow. "Did we do what exactly?"

"The deed" The reporter finished.

Lena looked mortified for a second but quickly recovered, straightening her position. "That's really none of your business." She said coldly.

"No you're right," Lois waved her hand dismissively. "But I mean, with the super strength and all, sometimes it can... Yeah, you know what, let's not talk about that right now…"

"And please be nice!" They heard Kara say as she opened the door of the bedroom, making a beeline toward Lena.

"Is everything alright?" Lois questioned.

"Yes." Kara smiled, quickly leaning against Lena's side like she was seeking comfort. The CEO squeezed her waist and kissed her head as the blonde hummed in contentment.

Clark joined them, clearly still annoyed no matter how hard he was trying to hide it. Thankfully, they were saved from another awkward talk when Maggie, Alex and Eliza barged inside the apartment.

"Clark, Lois, it's so nice to see you!" Eliza greeted them.

Kara took Lena to the side to make sure she was okay. "Is everything alright? I hope Lois didn't grill you too much. I love her but she can be a bit too much sometimes."

"Don't worry, it's nothing I can't handle." The raven-haired woman reassured.

"Good." The blonde caressed her girlfriend's cheek softly.

Lena smiled as she leaned into the touch. "What about you? It looked like you two had a pretty intense conversation…"

Kara nodded. "Yeah… It might take a while but he'll come around eventually."

"Good." The CEO smiled before leaning in to capture Kara's lips.

"Come on lovebirds," Maggie interrupted them. "I'm hungry!"

Kara pouted, making Lena chuckled. "Later." She kissed the blonde quickly before walking toward table.

* * *

Dinner went well, except for a few weird looks from Clark, Kara was able to enjoy her evening with her family and it warmed her heart to see how most of them had accepted her relationship and Lena now. She knew her cousin would be harder to convince but Lena could be charming, she was sure he would see her worth eventually. Kara looked at her girlfriend from the couch with a loving smile on her face. Lena was cleaning the dishes with Eliza, the two of them talking and laughing. She was so grateful for Eliza's warm welcome toward the Luthor and she could see how Lena enjoyed the motherly affection the woman gave her and Kara was happy to share it.

"Hey!" Lois called, snapping Kara out of her daze.

"Yes?" Kara smiled brightly.

"Do you have something stronger than wine here?"

"I have some tequila in the freezer, why?" The blonde frowned.

"Perfect." Lois patted her head before rushing toward the fridge. She grabbed the bottle and slammed it loudly on the counter. "So Luthor?"

Lena rolled her eyes, wiping her hand on a towel before focusing on the reporter. "Would it actually hurt you to call me Lena?"

"Not for this, lady." Lois grabbed two shot glasses and put them on the table next to the bottle. She moved on the other side of the counter to face the CEO and declared. "You want to prove your worth, I challenge you to a drinking contest."

"No Lois, that's a terrible idea." Clark tried to grab the bottle but Lois took it away first. "Don't you remember how it ended last time?"

"Clark, sweetie," Lois told him sweetly. "this is a talk from a super's girlfriend to another, please stay out of it."

"Lois, Clark is right." Kara moved next to Lena, sliding her hand up and down her arm. "You don't have to." She locked eyes with her girlfriend.

The CEO smiled reassuringly. "Kara, it's okay," She kissed the girl's cheek. "I can deal with this."

"Good." Lois nodded. "If you win the game, I will call you Lena and you know, I'll try to be nice."

"You're so kind." Lena answered sarcastically. "And if I lose?"

Lois smirked. "5 interviews I can do whenever I want next year."

The CEO raised an eyebrow. "2."

"4." Lois countered.

"3." Lena countered back.

"3 it is." Lois smiled proudly.

"Lois, you promised to behave." Clark tried again. Everyone had gathered around the counter now, following the exchange with rapt attention.

"I'm behaving. See, I'm trying to sympathize with Lena."

"By competing against her!" Clark argued.

Lois rolled her eyes. "It's not, it's about earning respect."

"Since when a drinking game earns you someone's respect?" Alex jumped in.

"Since I said so myself." Lois sighed, slightly annoyed by all the questions before staring at Lena. "Now are you in or not?" She raised a challenging eyebrow.

The raven-haired woman grabbed a stool and sat opposite Lois with a smirk. "Is there any rule? Because if not, I'm ready to start."

Lois smiled. "You have guts, I like that. No salt, no lime, just tequila."

"I really don't think that's a good idea…" Alex said warily. She was the first one to enjoy a nice glass of wine but Lois could get really competitive and from the look on her sister's girlfriend's face, Lena too.

"You're kidding, that's fucking awesome!" Maggie exclaimed enthusiastically. "Can I be the referee?"

Alex frowned. "Maggie, no."

"Maggie yes. Get us more glasses." Lois commanded.

"On it!" Maggie grinned and rushed to grab all the shot glasses Kara had. She put them on the table and reached for the tequila to pour it in each glass.

"Baby." Kara squeezed her girlfriend's shoulder. She didn't know if she should be flattered Lena was doing this for her or just consider the all thing stupid.

Lena smiled at her. "Does the winner get a kiss after?"

"Why, aren't you sure of yourself?" Lois chuckled.

"I don't start a fight I can't win." The CEO stated.

Okay so maybe Kara thought Lena's confidence was a bit hot too but it was definitely a stupid idea. "Yes, even if I don't think it's a good idea, if you win, you'll get a kiss."

"Not if, when." Lena pulled Kara closer and kissed her lips. "For good luck." She whispered, smiling at the blush creeping on her girlfriend's face.

"We're all set." Maggie declared, pushing the same number of glasses in front of each woman.

Lois and Lena grabbed a glass ready to start. The reporter raised her glass. "Good luck."

Lena clicked her glass against hers and smirked. "I don't need it."

The women looked at each other as they gulped their drink in one go, slamming it back on the counter.

Winn watched the scene in awe. "Wow, it's like watching two goddesses face each other to defend the honor of Kara, Princess of Krypton. Two women with the same initials but only one can remain."

"Winn, don't do that man..." James shook his head at the nerdy comment.

Kara crinkled her nose. "I'm not a damsel in distress, Winn."

Winn waved his hand, not tearing his eyes away from the two women in front of him. "Shhh, that's for the dramatics Kara, don't ruin it."

Lois and Lena grabbed another drink and bottomed it up just like the one before. The reporter winced but despite the strong taste in her mouth, Lena kept her composure, not wanting to show how bad the alcohol was burning her throat.

They kept going until the eleventh round, the women's face flushed from the alcohol.

"Are you struggling?" Maggie questioned as she filled a couple more shots.

"Just taking our time." Lois slurred slightly.

"Or we could call it even and move on." Kara suggested.

"Nope." Lois popped the p before reaching for another shot. "Are you backing down, Luthor?"

"Certainly not." Lena grabbed a shot and clicked it against Lois' before gulping it. "I'm fine."

Lois drank it more slowly, clearly struggling to swallow. "Same." She hiccupped. "Keep going." She hiccupped again, her hand moving toward a new glass shot.

"Lois, are you okay?" Clark questioned concerned. Eliza quickly approached with a bucket, ready to hand it to Lois if she needed to vomit.

"You seem a little pale?" The CEO raised an eyebrow, playing with the drink in her hand. "Don't get me wrong, this is quite entertaining but are you sure you don't want to forfeit?"

"You wish." Lois took a deep breath, trying to calm her dizziness. "I… Oh no…" She turned around and grabbed the bucket, dry heaving a few times before emptying the content of her stomach.

Everyone ewwwed, except Lena who smiled as she bottomed up her last shot proudly. "I guess it's a raincheck for these interviews then…"

Lois growled and took the glass of water Clark handed her. She gulped a few sips and wiped her mouth before straightening her position. "I admit my failure, you win… Lena. But… I'll see you next year for a rematch."

The raven-haired girl smiled smugly. "Bring it, Lane."

Lois smirked and held her hand up for a high-5. Lena clapped the woman's hand before turning around on her stool, grabbing Kara with her as she walked toward the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked worried.

"I'm going to be sick." The CEO rushed in the bathroom with Kara hot in tow, the girl soon holding her hair as she puked.

* * *

Later that night, when everyone had left, the couple was enjoying the warmth of their bed. Lena was lying on top of Kara as the blonde caressed her back smoothly. "How are you feeling?"

Lena growled. "Frankly? Awful…"

"You didn't have to do that. They would have understood." The blonde held the woman tighter.

"If it's what it takes to prove Lois and Clark that I'm serious about you, than it's worth it and I'll do it again next year if I have to." The CEO snuggled closer.

"Oh Rao, please no." Kara exclaimed, making her girlfriend chuckle. "I didn't know you could hold your alcohol so well…"

"It's nothing to be proud of really," Lena answered. "Us Luthor's have a strong tolerance to alcohol it seems, maybe because we attend all these galas every year since we are old enough to mingle…"

"For what it worth, I think you scored some major points with Lois."

Lena kissed Kara's neck and hummed. "Who thought some debauchery could help my case."

The super hero giggled. "True, but let's all drink water tomorrow."

"Good idea." The CEO yawned.

"Princess Kara of Krypton is safe now, you can get some rest."

"It was a pleasure to serve you milady." Lena said in a low voice, her Irish accent coming off.

"You dork." Kara laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
